Many electronic consumer products, e.g., computer systems, entertainment devices, communication devices, automobiles, etc., have numerous electronic devices and components disposed therewithin. Functions performed by the various components can include, but is not limited to, document manipulation, printing and data storage, video and audio playback, communication functions, etc.
For example, a computer system or other electronic system may utilize a hard disk drive that includes, in part, a stacked assembly of magnetic hard disks or drives within an outer housing or base containing a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub that rotates the disks. The outer housing or base has a mated cover that when installed provides a sealed environment. The mated cover is commonly attached to the outer housing with cover screws.
During assembly and/or reassembly processes performed on the hard disk drive, instances of incomplete or inaccurate insertion of the cover screws have been observed.